


There was only one bed :O

by coootiesquad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Fluff, It's not NSFW, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform, an abandoned shack or smth, idk where they are, just some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coootiesquad/pseuds/coootiesquad
Summary: what else can ya say  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	There was only one bed :O

The two surveyed the room- it couldn’t have been more than a hundred square feet, much too small to fit them both and the awkwardness that settled between them as soon as Alya left. There were only two pieces of furniture in the room- an old, broken set of drawers that were blackened with what Marinette could only assume was mold, and the bed- a rust-colored, dusty pullout with a yellowed blanket folding over the side. Adrien smiled his soft, reliable smile at Marinette. “I’ll take the floor,”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. That bed would be big enough for all four of us, if we needed it to be.” Marinette lied stubbornly. Still, she found herself blushing in the darkness of the room. “Besides, I think that you’ll definitely get some sort of disease if you sleep down there- up here it’s a gamble, not a guarantee.”  
Adrian still didn’t move from the doorway. He stood looking at her in a way she was unfamiliar with. She couldn’t read him like this, not when it was so late. Not when they were both so tired.  
“You’re sure you don’t mind?”  
She smiled and sat down on the far side of the bed. “Of course not! I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t one hundred percent okay with this!” She faltered, glad she was turned away from him so he couldn’t see the look of panic cross her face. “Not that this is an ideal situation for me! I’d much rather be at home in my own bed, alone, without you! Not that I don’t like you! I just-”   
“Mari.”  
She turned to look at him. He was grinning. She wasn’t used to seeing his face light up this way- he was so sure of himself now. Something about it seemed so familiar, somehow.   
She cleared her throat and gave an exaggerated yawn. “Jeez, I’m so tired. I’m gonna go find the bathroom.”  
He nodded, yawning too, and stepped into the room, clearing the doorframe for her to walk through. As she passed him, her hand brushed against his leg. She pretended not to notice as she continued past him and through the kitchenette to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, leaning against it and sighing with relief at the solitude.  
Okay, this was totally not a big deal. She was going to share a bed with Adrian Agrest. Her crush, Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agrest, the model.   
“ _No,_ ” she thought to herself. “ _Adrien Agreste my classmate. Adrien Agreste my friend. My platonic friend._ ”   
“Uhg,” She muttered to herself as she turned on the sputtering taps and let the cold water run over her palms. If only Alya and Nino weren’t “An Item,” then she could totally be sharing a bed with her best friend right now. But Alya had made it clear that she and Nino would be sharing a bed- the actual bed in the actual bedroom. And Mari was a good friend. She knew how much Alya wanted this. So she would take one for the team and share a bed with a model, no crush, no platonic friend for one night. What was the worst that could happen?

Adrien was nervous. He pushed his quivering hands deep into his pockets and then pulled them out again. He walked across the room and pulled down the blinds- the black wall of nighttime outside was not particularly comforting. Twisting his ring around his finger, he sat down delicately on his side of the bed. He never felt like this when he was Chat Noir. If only he could just transform and get some of that confidence that somehow came so easily to him when he was wearing a mask.   
He sighed and flopped down on his back. He missed Ladybug.   
Thinking about her only made him more anxious. What would she think if she knew he was about to share a bed with Mari? Would she even care? It’s not like he and Ladybug were even together- they had banter, but was it as heartfelt for her as it was for him? Maybe he’s just been reading into it too much. But some days, when she looks at him, it’s like she wants to know _more_...Who was he kidding? She’d never be anything more than a partner, a friend. If only-  
“Ahhrg.” He interrupted himself, pushing his hands up over his face and through is hair, as if he was hoping to manually turn off his thoughts. Ladybug wouldn’t be jealous of Mari because she didn’t need to be- those were the facts.   
Another fact tugged at the edge of his brain. _You want to share the bed with Mari. Because you like-_ He shook it off. He liked _Ladybug_.   
He stood up and spread the blanket out over the bed, folding it in half on Mari’s side so she had something to lie on and something to cover her. He was a warm sleeper anyway.   
As he leaned over to take off his shoes, he was almost too deep in his thoughts to notice that Marinette had returned, her face damp and her pigtails down so her hair framed her face. For once he let himself stare as she walked to her side and put her shoes down.   
Her eyes met his and she smiled tentatively. “What?” she whispered.   
He took in her face- her blue eyes, her long lashes, and her cheeks, a bit pink from the cold. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down,” he whispered back.   
She giggled. “I don’t like how it looks down. It’s too floppy.”  
“I think it’s perfect.” She blushed and looked away. Maybe Chat hadn't totally abandoned him.   
“Well, thank you.” She said, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. Her shirt drifted above the waistline of her pants, and he quickly looked down at his hands as she climbed under both layers of the folded blanket. Without saying a word, she unfolded it into his lap so they were sharing it. He smiled into his hands, and bravely, looked up into her eyes. She sleepily blinked back at him, before returning his smile.   
“Goodnight Adrien.”  
“Goodnight Mari. If you snore I’m going to go sleep with Alya and Nino.” He reached to his side and turned the light off.  
“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.” he could hear her smile in the dark and felt the bed shift beneath them as she laid down.   
He smiled too and settled into the mattress. The scent of her hair was light in comparison to the musty room- flour and vanilla. Unconsciously, he scooted closer to her. Their hands brushed, and maybe it was the somehow familiar feeling of her close to him, or just the lack of sleep, but he reached out and grabbed her hand under the blanket.   
And he wasn’t even sure if they’d remember this in the morning. He squeezed her hand twice. _I think I like you._  
She held onto him and traced her fingers over his and his ring, a silent reassurance. _I like you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Just wanted to apologize if the formatting is wacky- this is my first time posting on AO3 lol. Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
